The Next Level
by Gray Fox 2510
Summary: The 3rd part of my series. More people had gotten their own Digimon. A new breed was created which were half-humans and half-digimon. But a group was trying to eliminate them and must be stopped...
1. Entering a New Breed

Hey, TOEI owns Digimon. Yes, it's hard to understand but it's the truth...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

This story will contain crossbreeding relationships (NOT lemons though, only the feeling itself), and then result of the deep love between a couple of humans and Digimons if you know what I mean...

The Next Level - Chapter 1 - Entering a New Breed

* * *

Over the passing of years, Digimon had become more common. More persons had gotten their own Digimon, people without one had gotten used to them so one was afraid of them. Most of those who had gotten their own Digimon had built a relationship with them, some even got past just loving or farther...

"It's not so bad once you get used to it..." said a girl walking down a street carrying a backpack. She wasn't completely human, nor completely Digimon as well, she was the result of the first relationship between a human and a Digimon, which started about 10 years ago.

She was 10 years old, about 1.40 meters tall, her body hasn't reached the point were it started to develop, so her figure in those terms couldn't be really discussed. She wore a pair of jeans, almost exactly like those Ruki used. She also wore a plain white t-shirt, she had always preferred to wear clothes she was comfortable with, she didn't cared that much about the "latest fashion".

She had straight shoulder-lenght black hair, but she had two pointy ears facing backwards, they were black but the last inch was white colored. She also had a fluffy tail, colored just like her ears, her tail was about 60 centimeters long, the last 4 inches were white colored. She also wore a pair of gloves that reached her elbows, they were colored in sky blue. Her name was Tsuki, which means Moon literally.

"Once you get used to the looks that's it..." said a boy walking alongsides her. He was pretty much like her, half human and half Digimon, but he was the second half-breed to be born, only a little after Tsuki. Then a couple more of tens come from other couples... But his Digimon traits were different than those of Tsuki.

He was also 10 years old, about 1.45 meters tall, which was just slightly taller than Tsuki. He also had straight black hair, but only up to his mouth. He also wore a pair of jeans, the plain type too, he also wore a t-shirt which was completely black with a pattern of flames running at the bottom. He also had pointy ears, a little different than Tsuki's, but pretty much alike, the colors of his ears were deep blue at first, and the last inch was raspberry blue, which was slightly lighter. He also had a tail, about the same lenght as Tsuki's, and colored just like his ears, the last 4 inches or so also raspberry blue, a little less fluffy though.

He also wore a pair of bracers, which reached a little above than his elbows, they were black colored on the inside, and had a small border colored in yellow, more like a gold tone. He also wore a small simple necklace with a rhomboid stone hanging from it, colored in a crimson red tone. His name was Ryu, which means Dragon literally.

Both Tsuki and Ryu were the first of this new breed, most had already accepted them, but the occassional looks couldn't miss. But there was a small group which was against this, they wanted to end this new breed at all cost.

They only called themselves as "Project Eradication"...

~*~

Both teens kept walking, but made a sudden stopped when the street opened in two more paths.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Tsuki looking at Ryu.

"Not really, my parents are going to you house later at night, your parents invited them for dinner and I'm coming along, so I'll see you tonight" he said back.

"Hmm... They never told me, but anyway, I'll see you later" she said on her usual cheerful self as she began walking away waving her hand, which was answered by Ryu's hand also waving at her, they each took their own path.

~*~

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs of a building. It was an apartment complex, the kind in which the doors where outside, not inside a loong hallway. A sudden gust startled Tsuki as she was going up.

"Hi mom" she said, well knowing her mother just had appeared, she had become used to recognize when her mother appeared from nowhere. She also had some abilites for being half-Digimon, but up to a certain point, she still couldn't master the ability to disappear like that, but she never gave up, she always kept trying. Her attacks were alike, but with some variations which won't be explained here...

Her mother, otherwise known as Reilmon was also some type of cross, but between 2 Digimons, a Guilmon and a Renamon, she had the figure of a Renamon, she had aqua colored eyes, the yellow fur was colored in a fire tone instead, the white remained as white, the small symbols on her legs where grey colored, and her gloves remained as purple but had lines of black running down them. 

"How was your day, dear?" Reilmon asked at her daughter.

"Oh you know, same old, go to school, do work, exit and come back... nothing uncommon..." she answered the question.

"Ok" Reilmon said.

"But now that you mention it..." Tsuki started, "Ryu mentioned something about coming over tonight with her family for dinner, is it true?" she asked.

"Oh, I was just going to tell you..." Reilmon said. They reached the entrance of the apartment where they lived, along with Alan who was out at the moment. They entered the apartment and as soon as the door closed...

"Where is dad?" Tsuki asked.

"In the hospital, it was his free day but an emergency occured, so he had to go, he should be back soon..." Reilmon said. During the past 10 years, Alan had explained a lot of the events, customs and all those things about the humar world to Reilmon, and she had a bigger knowledge than when she met Alan for the first time.

"Oh ok" she said before walking towards her room, "I'm going to do my homework, call me when dinner is ready please..." she said.

"Sure" said Reilmon back, before going towards the balcony, she had always enjoyed the heights or the feeling of the breeze running through her fur. She had become a little trained in cooking but most of the time, she left that for Alan.

A couple of minutes passed before he showed up. He entered the apartment and was greeted with a warm hug from Reilmon, he had become used to her sudden apparisons too, so he hardly got scared.

He was about 1.79 centimeters long, about the same height of Reilmon, he still had the same hair style as before, straight blonde hair, with the last inch in deep black, it reached his mouth. At the moment he was wearing your common pair of casual pants, he had a white button shirt, and a white frock above them, since he came from the hospital, he was 27 at the time.

"Hi dear" he said as he kissed Reilmon.

"How did everything go?" she asked, she didn't really knew much about human internal anatomy, and Alan was mostly especialized in various types of surgery, but she still cared about human beings, and every now and then a Digimon ended in a hospital too, and he also knew of that.

"Everything went fine, he somehow managed through..." he said as he saw her daughter exit her bedroom. "Hi sweetie" he said as her daughter dashed towards him and embraced him on a hug, when the hug ended he went to the kitchen to finish the food, Reilmon rarely cooked, but usually helped him when setting the table, soon after they sat to eat...

~*~

"I'm home!" yelled a half-breed boy known as Ryu.

"How did everything go at school, son?" asked his father otherwise known as Kitsunemon.

His look was like a Renamon too, but had nothing else in common to them, except that their attacks were alike, his fur was blueberry, most of it, the last of his tail, and the last of his feet, arms and ears were like a blueberry but lighter, he had two long red colored bracers on his two arms, and small pointy look-alike wings on the sides of his head, his ears were pointing backwards and wore a small necklace on the neck, with a rhombus green colored stone hanging on it.

"The same as usual, not much happens there anyway..." he shrugged at the last comment.

"Thought so..." Kitsunemon said but as soon as he finished, a person stepped into the room.

"Hi son" said a woman, she was 27 years old, she had blonde hair, which reached her shoulder, she wore a pair of jeans and a blue long-sleeve shirt, she studied the arts of law, or in other form of speech, she was a lawyer.

Kitsunemon often helped construction sites in need of personal, Reilmon tagged along most of the time, since didn't had an exact knowledge in human jobs, they decided to help through small boosts, and the combination of their strength and ther dexterity really sped up a construction, so it was a two win in one in some sort of way...

"Dinner is ready" said the woman, names as Chris, she had moved away from his mother's apartment a couple of years before, about at the same time as Alan and his family.

The dinner was pretty calm, they spent it talking about any issue that came up and they soon finished.

~*~

"Sir, preparation are complete, we already captured most of the half-breeds, we are still missing our main specimens" said a shadowy human figure in black clothes, the room lighting was already pitch black making it even harder to recognize someone in there.

"Good" said another person, her was sitting on a chair just behind a large desk.

"Shall we carry the operation today, sir?" asked another person, standing right besides the first.

"Yes, proceed with the operation, but remember to be careful, I want them alive!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir" both persons said before exiting the room, after a couple of minutes a van, much like the SWAT but without the letters started and exited the small building parking lot...

"Soon... Very soon..." said the shadowy figure sitting on the chair...

On the desk was a folder that had a label with the words "Project Eradication" written on it...

* * *

Ok, first chapter of the 4th installment of my series. Hope this will turn out well... Try to guess on which character of the original Tamers series in basing the shadowy man...

As I already said, this story will NOT contain lemons or any explicit scenes, or the feeling of love and the expression itself.

Again, the events on this story happens about 10 years after "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens about 4 months after "A New Story" (Notice the A and Story on two of my stories).

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu are characters made by me, do not try anything with them without my given consent first please, you only need to write a small e-mail asking for permission, and as long as you are nice I'll probably say yes, otherwise no.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1, whose mail won't be posted here for several reasons.

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com 


	2. The Pursue

Hey, TOEI owns Digimon. Yes, it's hard to understand but it's the truth...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

This story will contain crossbreeding relationships (NOT lemons though, only the feeling itself), and then result of the deep love between a couple of humans and Digimons if you know what I mean...

The Next Level - Chapter 2 - The Pursue

Sequel to "A New Story", "A Love Story" and "2nd Run".

* * *

It was the same day, night was soon aproaching, Chris, Kitsunemon and Ryu made their way to the Langel residence or department in this case... A knocking was heard on the door of an apartment, a fox-like creature answered the door.

"Hi, come in" said Reilmon at her guests, which we know who are.

"Ryu, Tsuki is in her room if you want to see her" Reilmon said quickly after her last coment.

"Ok, thank you" he proceeded to the door and knocked, and entered after Tsuki told him so.

"Where is Alan?" asked Chris at Reilmon.

"Oh, he's just adding the final touches to the dinner. I'm going to help him set the table, make yourselves as home" she said before heading back to the kitchen.

"Well, it sure will be a nice evening..." said Chris as she and Kitsunemon sat on a couch.

Alan exited the kitchen and entered the room.

"Hey!" he said as he gave Chris a small peck in the cheek and the closest thing to a hand-shake to Kitsunemon, trying to do one when one has a 3-clawed hand and the other has a 5-finger hand is not easy...

"Nice place" said Chris at her oldest friend.

"Save the credit for Reilmon, she is the one that decorated most of the place, I'll be right back, Im just gonna help Reilmon prepare the table" he said before walking back to the kitchen.

He and Reilmon soon exited with a couple of dishes which they placed on the table, after a couple of minutes they table was ready, only 2 things were missing...

"Tsuki, Ryu!" yelled Alan, Tsuki and Ryu soon exited Tsuki's room and headed towards the table where they sat. After a couple of words they started to eat.

~*~

"We are arriving at the target's house" said a men in black wanna-be inside a truck. There were 5 more persons inside besides him.

After a couple of minutes the truck went to a stop, the back door opened and all 6 persons exited the truck, each one carried a small gun, but the design was too small to actually be a gun, it was a dart gun. All 6 headed up the stairs of the apartment building.

~*~

Dinner was very quiet and normal, VERY quiet...

Reilmon startled for no apparent reason.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Alan at Reilmon. Yes, instead of the normal ring a Renamon, or in this case, a Reilmon wore was another that loked more like an engagement ring Alan modified from a normal one, before Digimons became more popular.

"I don't know, I have this sudden feeling... A bad feeling" said Reilmon.

"Hmm... Maybe the loud footsteps outside have something to do" said Kitsunemon.

Some voices could also be heard but none could be understand.

"I think they are getting closer, and I don't like the look of this, get ready!" said Alan as they all got up.

In a sudden motion the door opened with a kick from one of the men in black wanna-bes, suddenly, all 6 got a shot from their guns, sending a tranquilizer dart at them, Kitsunemon and Reilmon each blocked 1 with a swift motion from their claws, Ryu blocked the dart coming at him with his left bracer and protected Tsuki using his right bracer, blocking that dart too, Alan and Chris only moved away, evading the dart. Tsuki was the first one to enter in action.

"Flaming Arrowhead!" Tsuki yelled, she stood in a profile stance, with here left leg facing front, she lifted her right hand and raised her 2 first fingers, she created a leaf above her fingers, a little bigger than a common tree leaf, but it radiated a white tim, she quickly spinned so that she did a complete 360 and move her fingers as if slashing a sword downwarf from left to right, at the same time the leaf went flying, upon contact in delivered a rather powerful explosion, hitting one of the persons, which suddenly bursted into bits of data. Even though Tsuki was a little startled, she downloaded the data.

"Huh?" was all Chris managed.

"They aren't persons, those are Digimons" said Alan, and indeed they were, that was why they were fully, and I do mean fully covered in black clothes, pants, suits, hats, gloves, boots, you name it, it was black, so they couldn't be recognized as Digimon.

"Freezing Dragon Silhouette!", it was Ryu's turn to attack as he tried his move for the first time outside a practice session. He moved his right arm backwards as if preparing for a punch, the figure of a dragon appeared on the bracer which then glowed an ice blue color, he punched the air, as the silhouette of a dragon's mouth appeared from his fist and went straight towards a black Digimon, which was freezed upon impact, shattering seconds later.

Reilmon and Kitsunemon couldn't attack very well inside the building, since their main attacks delivered a big explosion, they would shatter the walls, however their secondary attacks were still usable...

"Eclipse Punch!" Kitsunemon yelled, a moon eclipse illusion appeared behind him as he charged his fist with energy, he dashed a step and delivered a punch at the air, which sent a blast of energy towards a Digimon deleting that one too.

A second line of darts came, but only three this time, since three from the Digimons had been deleted already. But this time they went directly at Ryu and Tsuki. Two were against Ryu, but he managed to swipe them away with his bracers, but Tsuki had no way to protect herself, her gloves the only exception but the dart could easily go through them. She closed her eyes as if preparing for what she thought would be a killing blow since she didn't knew those were tranquilizers. She felt nothing and after a second she opened her eyes, Ryu was there in front of him, smiling, the other 4 only staring in awe, succumbing to the tranquilizer Ryu started to plummet towards the ground but was catched in mid-air by Tsuki, who hugged him.

In a couple of seconds, what an angry Reilmon could be was already facing the rest of the Digimons on the doorway...

"Blazing Kick!" she yelled, she quickly dashed and lit her right leg on fire and delivered an upper kick at a Digimon's chin, sending him flying over the handrail deleting in mid-air, from the same stance she stood at, she delivered a back kick to another Digimon, also deleting it, the last one got a hold of Reilmon and grabbed her arms around her back. Ryu was already sitting on a chair thanks to Tsuki, but it wasn't a good moment when she decided to turn around. She only saw her mom being restrained by the last of those persons...

"Shadow Kick!" she yelled as she quickly disappeared, a sudden kick made the digimon in black loosen it's grasp of Reilmon, Tsuki then suddenly appeared and delivered an upper kick, which only sent the Digimon flying upwards, but then was kicked over the handrail by Tsuki's shadow, deleting at the moment that it crashed into the ground, she quickly rushed back to where Ryu was.

Chris, Kitsunemon and Alan where already there, Reilmon quickly followed, Alan checked the dart, and recognized the tranquilizer it was filled with, it was the same as they used in a hospital...

"He should be awake in about an hour, the dose wasn't that strong..." he said fully trusting his knowledge of medicine on both species.

"But are we doing to do? The door is broken, and another group of those Digimons might come..." said Reilmon looking at the door, sure enough it was broken, the handknob was on the floor, only the double latch remained on the door.

"You can stay at our house, we have an extra room, and Ryu's bed is double, so Tsuki can sleep there" Chris said.

"Thanks, just let me get a couple of things..." Alan said as he went to what was his room, Tsuki only grabbed her backpack since she had classes tomorrow...

A couple of minutes passed...

"Ok, we are ready" said Alan.

"The let's go" added Chris.

"Wait... Reilmon, could you stay inside and lock the door with the latch and teleport outside?" asked Alan.

"Sure" was all Reilmon said as the other exited, the closed the door and quickly added the latch, she then teleported outside.

~*~

"This is your room... Feel free to stay here as long as you need" said Chris showing Alan and Reilmon to the guest room.

"Thanks" said Alan, Reilmon and Tsuki at the same time. Tsuki then walked towards Ryu room, Kitsunemon, who had been carrying Ryu placed him on his bed and then exited the room.

All 6 had already fallen asleep.. Ok, Ryu was already sleep but you know what I mean...

It was about 12 AM, Ryu finally moved again by his own will as the effect of the dart disappeared...

"Ugh... Where am I?" he asked at no one as he watched his surroundings, he was still too asleep and his sight was a little blurry, he soon recognized the place as his room, he turned down and saw Tsuki sleeping in the other bed.

"What happened, I can't remember anything..." he said again at no one. _Those guys appeared at the appartment and then Tsuki and I attacked... Oh yeah, I took one of those darts instead of Tsuki, well, aparently it was only a tranquilizer, I don't feel anything bad..._ he though, but when he turned he saw not a sleeping Tsuki, but one wide awake and with a big smile on her face.

"You are awake!" she said happily as ever and hugged her friend taking him by surprise.

"Why did you do that?!" she suddenly shifter from her happy self to a pretty totally angry one and starting shaking Ryu by the shoulders.

"Iiiii caaan't taaaalk liiikkeeee thiiiiisss..." he managed to say as Tsuki finally stoped shaking him...

"It was the only thing I could do, I wouldn't have been able to raise my arm and block it in time since I had just blocked the two darts that came to me" he said as he closed his eyes and shrugged.

"But why?! You could just had let the dart hit me..." Tsuki said and turned a little sad and hanged her head.

"I couldn't do that" he simply said.

"But why?!" she asked again.

"I just told you, I couldn't let that happen..." he simply said again. Tsuki's face once again returned to her happy self.

"Thanks!" she quickly said as she hugged Ryu again.

_Hahaha... She quickly switches her appearance, one second she is happy, the next she is sad and then it just repeats over and over. Still, I really don't know why I took that dart in her place, my body just quickly moved... And how would I explain that... I couldn't, yeah, I could not been able to explain that, that was the only excuse that I could think of..._He was cut off by Tsuki's hand waving in front of him.

"Hey! You there?" Tsuki asked as she waved her hand in front of Ryu's eyes. He quickly snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking..." he said.

"About what?" Tsuki asked back.

"You know, this and that, just random thoughts..." he simply said.

"Ok, we better go to sleep though, we do have classes tomorrow you know..." she said a little anoyed... She had good notes, but she didn't liked school that much, not bacause only Ryu and Tsuki were the only Half-breeds in that particular school, since both had gotten used to that, but school has that effect on almost everyone, you just don't want to go there.

"And here I was thinking we weren't going..." he said also a little annoyed.

"Well, good night" said Tsuki as she throwed the blankets above her.

"Yeah, good night" said Ryu as he went back to sleep, this time by his own will...

~*~

"I still can't believe we had to go to school!" a half-breed girl said walking down a street carrying a backpack, next to her was a half-bree boy, also carrying one.

"Well, you can't blame them, besides, I don't we'll be seeing those Digimons again for a couple of days at least..." he said back.

"I hope you are right Ryu, I hope you are right..." she trailed off.

"Don't worry though, if by some reason they were to appear and only both of us where there, as long as we concentrate on evading those darts and attacking after they shoot, we'll be alright... I think..." he trailed off too, for they had reached their destination. They each proceded to the same classroom, since they were in the same group.

A common school day just passed by, and the clock finally hited 2 o'clock and the bell rang for the last time of the day, everyone was already either storing and taking out some books out of their lockers, or heading outside through the long hallway, Tsuki's and Ryu's lockers were together, they were talking at the same time they took their books out.

A lot of commotion soon ensued from the students heading out, and they moved to the sides to let some "persons" fully dressed in black again, as they got closer, Tsuki was the first one to notice them and patted Ryu on the shoulder.

"Looks like we've got company..." she said as she let her backpack fall towards the floor and disappeared, reappearing in the middle of the hallway in a fighting stance, Ryu lost no time as he also got ready for a fight could soon ensued.

Already expected by both kids, the five Digimons took out another gun, the same type as before and all shot at the same time, only this time, they were ready. Ryu blocked two with his bracers and Tsuki only yelled...

"Moon Barrier!" Tsuki yelled as she held her hands in front of her and a barrier appeared radiating a white colorm much like of a full moon, three darts crashed into it falling into the floor.

"Let's dance!" yelled Ryu and returned to his fighting stance.

"Flaming Arrowhead!" Tsuki yelled, as she sticked her left foot to the front standing in a profile stance, she lifted her right hand and the her two first fingers as a huge leaf appeared from nowhere radiating a white glow, she quickly did a 360 spin and slashed her hand like a sword sending the leaf flying away, crashing in the floor near the Digimons, severely hurting them all.

"Burning Dragon Silhouette!" Ryu yelled, it was exactly like Freezing Dragon Silhouette, except that he now backed his left arm and after the dragon picture appeared and disappeared from the bracer, it turned a deep red, he then punched at the air, sending the silhouette of a dragon encased in flames towards the enemy, burning two of them, deleting them instantly.

Almost in a choreographed way, the three Digimon shot another dart, Tsuki moved closer to Ryu...

"Moon Barrier!" she yelled, creating the glowing barrier again, deflecting all three darts. And as soon as the barrier disappeared...

"Shadow Kick!" Tsuki then yelled as she disappeared into nowhere, she suddenly appeared behind one of the Digimons and fiercely kicked him deleting him, then disappeared again, a black shadow dropped from the ceiling also kicking another Digimon in the face, thus deleting him too, Tsuki then appeared back where she was.

The last Digimon decided to make a run, but shot a dart before, Ryu only arched his back a la Matrix and the dart went on, missing any other student watching the fight. All the persons in the path of the Digimon "hugged" the wall as the Digimon made it's run.

"You are not Running away!" yelled Tsuki as she disappeared and then appeared in front of the Digimon, closing it's running route.

"Who are?" she asked, but the Digimon said nothing.

"Who do you work for then?" she asked, but instead of words was another dart, she flicked the dart with her tail.

"If you want it that way..." she said before she dashed and landed a series of punches and kicks deleting the Digimon in seconds. Ryu ran towards Tsuki.

"Are you ok?" he asked at his friend.

"Yeah, but we better make a run for it, I can't stand the staring and I'm surprised the Principal hasn't showed up yet..." Tsuki said as both ran towards the exit, heading to where Ryu lived, because of last day incident...

~*~

Tsuki and Ryu entered the appartment after climbing up the stairs, Kitsunemon and Reilmon what could be know as the living room, just talking.

"Hi" said Tsuki soon followed by Ryu.

"Should I even ask?" said Kitsunemon.

"If you count five of those Digimons attacking us as something new, then yes, you should..." said Ryu.

"What?!" asked Reilmon at her friend's son and her daughter.

"Five of those black dressed Digimons appeared just as we were exiting, and then attacked us, we were able to defeat them without harming anyone or anything though" said Tsuki this time.

"Good, but it still worries me why are they tracking you two..." said Alan entering the room unexpectedly.

"I tried questioning one of them, but it just attacked me again..." said Tsuki.

"At least you are not hurt..." now said Chris entering from the kitchen.

"Well, we should be careful, last thing I want is some weird group after us..." said Ryu...

"Yeah..." said Tsuki flatly...

~*~

"Sir, the second attemp to capture them was a failure" someone in full black clothes said.

"What?! Be more careful, we can't afford to lose more personel!" said someone behind a desk, also fully clothed in black.

"Yes sir!" said the other as that person exited the room...

"Damn... But soon, I will get them...

* * *

Wow! This is the longest chapter I have made for any of my stories...

Well, let's see if you can see where this is going to..

In case you wonder, Ryu is still missing another attack, but I won't say anything, wait for the chapter it will be introduced...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com

Next: Chapter 3 - Unexpected Events


	3. Unexpected Events

Hey, TOEI owns Digimon. Yes, it's hard to understand but it's the truth...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

This story will contain crossbreeding relationships (NOT lemons though, only the feeling itself), and then result of the deep love between a couple of humans and Digimons if you know what I mean...

The Next Level - Chapter 3 - Unexpected Events

Sequel to "A New Story", "A Love Story" and "2nd Run".

* * *

Tsuki and Ryu had returned from school, discussing the matter of the mysterious Digimons that attacked them in school. They all had already eat, Tsuki and Ryu had just finished their homework...

"Tsuki! Ryu!" yelled Alan across the apartment.

"Yes?" said Tsuki exiting Ryu's bedroom, quickly followed by him.

"We are going out, we'll be back in about two hours, ok?" said Chris this time.

"Ok, take care!" said Tsuki as she waved her hand and the others exited the apartment.

"Well... There's got to be something good on TV... I hope..." said Ryu as he walked towards a couch placed in front of a TV.

"Yeah..." added Tsuki as she joined Ryu.

~*~

The two hours had already passed, so it wasn't too long before they came back.

"Well, they should be coming soon..." said Ryu as he walked besides a window.

"Ye..." Tsuki started to say but was cut off.

"Ack!" yelped Ryu as a dart got him in the arm.

"Ryu!" yelled Tsuki as she ran to grab her falling friend, but another dart flied and got her in her arm too.

"Da...mn..." Tsuki managed to say as she fell asleep on the floor, falling right besides Ryu.

Four of the mysterious black Digimons entered the room, the door had no lock, so they didn't had to force it open. Two of them lifted Tsuki and took her down, the other two did the same with Ryu, then they placed them inside a black truck.

~*~

"There wasn't much to see. Wasn't it?" said Alan as they were getting closer to the apartment complex. Reilmon eyes suddenly shifted up towards the direction of the apartment.

"The door is open... I wonder if...Oh no!" said Reilmon as she quickly teleported in front of the door, a couple of footprints could be saw in the floor, and those weren't Ryu's and Tsuki's. A truck starting the engine could be heard.

Reilmon quickly dashed to the window and saw a black truck, a black clothed Digimon entering it. She quickly warped back to the others...

"They've got them, I'm pursuing them, I'll be back as soon as I discover where they'd took them!" she said as she quickly warped again and started to race through the building's rooftops pursuing the black truck...

The chase continue for about ten minutes, but for someone possesing Reilmon's dexterity, that was nowhere near tiring her.

The truck entered a building at last, it looked like any normal corporation building.

"Umm... Well, at least I know where they took them... But I won't be able to do anything alone, I better go back..." said as she disappeared into air.

~*~

Inside a building, 4 Digimons were carrying the still asleep Tsuki and Ryu. They opened a door, revealing a large room, inside were another 4 half-breeds or hybrids.

In a matter of seconds, both Tsuki and Ryu were already flying towards the ground, but were catched by two other hybrids.

The door made a loud noise at it closed,

"Nice catch Shiroma!" said a half-breed. He looked about 8 years old, he was about 1 meter tall. With long ears reaching a little below the shoulder, at the end shaped like triangles, they were white colored with green stripes on them. He had light green haid, his hairstyle almost identical to Jen's. He wore a short, reaching a little below his knees, and a blue t-shirt with strange symbols on them. He obviously was a cross of a Terriermon.

"Thanks Teria" said a girl back to him. She was 9 years old, about 1.10 meters tall. Her hair reaching her shoulder in a orange/red color, about the same color as a lion's mane, she had a tail too, about 50 centimeters long, in the end a small ball of fur, same color as her hair, she had pointy ears, not long though. She wore a pair of jeans, normal type, and a red t-shirt. She was a cross of a Leomon.

"Hey, what about me!?" whined a little girl, apparently 7 years old. About 1 meter tall too. She had long pointy cat-like ears, all white with purple stripes, her hair was blond, reaching to the middle of her upper body. She had a small tail, about 30 centimeters long, also white with purple stripes, with a small collar hanging on it. She had two small gloves, yellow colored, but in a deeper tone, with red triangle stripes at the sides, same as Tailmon's. She wore a long skirt, plain blue colored, a white button shirt and a red vest over it. She deffinitely was a cross of a Tailmon.

"You too did a good job, Noriko" said now a boy, 8 years old. He was a little less than a meter tall. He was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt, the sleeves white colored, just like Takeru's. A common pair of jeans. The only noticeable Digimon trait were his long red wings, with white at the bottom, exactly like Aquilamon's wings. Leading one to believe he was a cross of an Aquilamon.

"Thanks, Han" said Noriko back at the boy.

"I still wonder why are they trying to destroy us..." said the lion-girl, Shiroma.

"Well, I don't know, and don't want to, we have to make an escape..." said Han.

"Hey, they are waking up!" said Noriko, who was watching Ryu and Tsuki sleep, none of them knowing their names.

"Ugh..." Ryu was the first to say something...

"Ahh!" scremed Tsuki as she saw the other 4 half-breeds.

"Don't worry, we are not going to hurt you, we've been also captured by them..." said Teria.

"Sorry, I was just startled..." apologized Tsuki.

"Who are you?" asked Ryu.

"Noriko" she said lifting an arm showing a glove.

"I'm Teria" he said placing his ears behind himself.

"Han" he said spreading his winds.

"Shiroma" she said moving her tail around.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tsuki" she said standing up.

"And I'm Ryu, nice to meet you too" said Ryu.

"What is this place?" asked Tsuki, hoping they knew the answer.

"Project Eradication HQ... Well, you can call it that..." said Teria in a sad tone.

"We've been trying to find a way to escape, but we can't seem to come up with anything..." said Shiroma now, alsp changing her tone to a sad one.

"Well, you are lucky to have me with you!" said Tsuki. "Just give me a minute, and..." she said as she suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! How did you got here!?" yelled someone on the other side of the door, not that they could see, but the could hear.

"Just trying to get the key... Flaming Arrowhead!" Tsuki yelled. She soon positioned in a profile stance, her left foot in front, and raised her right hand, lifting her two first fingers, creating a white-glowing leaf, she swirled and threw the leaf, exploding on contact, deleting the Digimon guarding the cell. A key falling into the ground. She picked it up and opened the lock, letting all other five exit...

"Well, now we are out, but we still need to find a escape route..." said Ryu.

"Follow me, don't ask why, but I have this feeling..." said Noriko as she started to run, followed by the other 5.

"It's better than nothing I think..." said Tsuki as she tagged along...

~*~

Reilmon had already gone back for the rest, and all 4 had made their return to the place where they had taken Ryu and Tsuki.

"Looks like a normal building..." said Alan walking closer to the building. 

"Even so, we can't be careless..." added Reilmon.

"Let's go in then!" said Chris. Just as they got closer to the door some voices could be heard...

"Hey, here's the exit!" yelled a girl.

"Can't believe you did it!" now yelled a boy. The door started to move but didn't opened.

"Ugh.. The door is locked..." said the first voice.

"Stand back... Flaming Arrowhead!" yelled another femaled voice.

Alan, Reilmon, Chris and Kitsunemon also took that advice and stepped back, the door suddenly blasted into bits of glass.

"Let's go!" yelled another male voice. Whoever was inside exited the building. The other four recognizing two faces, and two of them did too.

"Tsuki!" yelled Alan and Reilmon at the same time as Tsuki dashed towards them.

"Ryu!" also yelled Chris and Kitsunemon as Ryu got closer.

"I thought something had happened to you..." said Alan as Tsuki lossened the grasp she had on both him and Reilmon.

"We were fine, they just locked us in and then we managed to escape..." said Tsuki.

"May I ask who are them?" asked Chris at her son.

After the presentations were done, a small discussion took place...

"But what are we gonna do then?" asked Shiroma.

"We can take you with your families" offered Alan.

"Mine... were killed by them..." said Noriko sobbing.

"...Sorry to hear that..." said Chris.

"It's ok, I moved on, but spending here one month didn't helped much..." she said again.

"From what I've heard, mine moved to another country... Which one, I don't know..." said Teria.

"I don't know about mine, I've been here for about 3 months" said Shiroma.

"They shot at my father in mid-air, both I and my mother falling with him, I was the only one that survived they took me here..." said Han droping his head...

"Man... Can't believe they did all that just to get four childs..." said Alan.

"We have to destroy them..." said Kitsunemon clutching his fists.

"We should still go back, we weren't planning on doing that at the moment, we should first think how to do that and then we'll return..." said Chris.

"Yeah, you're r.." started to said Alan but was cut off by his cellphone.

"Yes?... Yes, this is Alan... Ok, thank you..." he said between pauses as he hung up.

"We'll, they just fixed the door of my apartment" said Alan.

"Umm... Can you excuse us for a minute?" said Chris as she, Alan, Reilmon and Kitsunemon stepped away from all the kids.

"What are we gonna do then, two don't know the whereabouts of their families and the families of the other two were killed by them..." said Chris.

"I suppose we should take them in for now, we'll think later..." said Alan.

"But we all can't fit in only place..." said Reilmon.

"Why don't you two take two of them, and we the other two?" offered Kitsunemon.

"It works for me..." said Alan, "And since tomorrow is saturday, I have no problems" he added.

"Ok, still, we should let them decide" said Chris.

"Yeah..." said Alan as they went back to them.

"Well, for the time being we are going to take care of you, if that's fine with you at least..." said Alan.

"Thanks" said the other four kids.

"Ok, still, we can't take all of you to the same place, so we have to split you in two groups of three..." said Chris.

"It's ok for me" said Noriko.

"Yeah..." added Teria. The other two only nodded.

"We'll let you decide, although I'm pretty sure how it'll end..." said Alan.

After a couple of minutes, the groups were decided.

"Yep, just as I thought..." said Alan standing besides Reilmon, Tsuki, Shiroma and Noriko.

"Hahaha..." Chris laughed but soon dropped it as she saw Kitsunemon, Ryu, Han and Teria besides her...

"We should go back" said Reilmon, they were not in front of the building, but only a block away.

"Stop!" yelled someone, whoever it was, it was coming from the building.

"Not again..." said Alan as Reilmon and Kitsunemon went to the front.

Two black digimons appeared from the building, Reilmon and Kitsunemon readied for the fight...

"Let us handle this, consider it a vengeance..." said Noriko with a grin on her face.

"Are you sure?" said Reilmon. She didn't liked the fact too much, but for all they had gone through, they couldn't be blamed...

"Yes" added Han.

"Ok, we shall support you if you need..." said Kitsunemon standing back. Both he and Reilmon knew those kids would be able to take them, even though they were one, two or three years younger than Ryu and Tsuki, half-breeds were powerful with just training.

"Wing Tornado!" yelled Han as he opened his wings as started to fly at an incredible speed towards one of the Digimons, he started to spin around it creating a tornado which lifted the Digimon about 10 meter up, then started to plummet but it would have never touched the ground because...

"Cat Slash!" yelled Noriko, entering into action, she jumped about 7 meters, her nails suddenly shifter into long claws, as sharp or even more than those of a cat, she slashed the Digimon splitting it into data in seconds, she then landed, quickly followed by Han.

"Hurricane Burst!" yelled Teria as he dashed towards the other Digimon, who had no chance to respond as he was already receiving a barrage of very fast punches by Teria, he quickly delivered an uppercut sending the Digimon flying above 4 meters above the ground.

"Hunting Arrow!" yelled Shiroma now, she jumped and grabbed the Digimon with her hands and threw it into the ground, then stomping on it with all her weight, and with the point of her feet, her hair lifting while falling made the image of an arrow. The Digimon bursted into data.

"Well, that was fast..." said Alan.

"We should go before more come..." added Chris as all ten rushed through the streets, after a certain point splitting, each group heading towards their own destination...

They had once again destroyed whatever plan Project Eradication had thought of, but it was not over yet.

They still had to counter-attack, for once and for all, they had to end that group, not only for the safety of each one's child since they were half-breeds, but to protect any other half-breed from future attacks, and to avenge those who had already suffered.

By the time both groups had reached their home, it was night already, but not late though, each group spent some time knowing each other, and by the time they ended it was late, so they all went to sleep...

* * *

*Slams head against laptop* Man, was it hard to come with the names... If you wonder how I came uo with them, I'll listen them below at the end.

Well, it'll just probably take me one or two more chapters to end this...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Shiroma, Teria, Noriko and Han were also made by me, don't steal them too.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com

Chapter 4: Eradication 

Shiroma: At first I was gonna name this character Shiroshi, but since I wanted this one female, I had to change it. "Shishi" means lion, that why I decided that. Shiro means white too, btw...

Han: Han means fly... So it was simple enough to come with, and also works as a name.

Teria: Terriermon's japanese name actualy is Teriamon. Most fics that say they only use strict japanese names still have this one wrong... But anyway.

Noriko: I wanted to make this one include "Neko" on it, that means cat, but I was never able to do it, either separating it or however you wanted, closest thing I got was Noriko, and I liked that one...

They all seem rather simple once you read the description but it took me about half hour to make them all...


	4. Eradication

Hey, TOEI owns Digimon. Yes, it's hard to understand but it's the truth...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Noriko, Shiroma, Han and Teria are also characters made by me, don't steal them either.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

This story will contain crossbreeding relationships (NOT lemons though, only the feeling itself), and then result of the deep love between a couple of humans and Digimons if you know what I mean...

The Next Level - Chapter 4 - Eradication

Sequel to "A New Story", "A Love Story" and "2nd Run".

* * *

Sleeping, a word that Shiroma, Han, Teria and Noriko had long forgotten, being caged inside a strange building, knowing nothing about your families, or still remembering the moment they were killed because of some stupid plan, all of this had never let any of them sleep well, being on the floor didn't helped either.

But being with a family, alongsides another half-breed, captured and then rescued, and in a bed made the forgot all of that, as they all slept peacefully through all the night.

Still thinking if those Digimons would come back, but they didn't cared, for they had the help of new friends to protect them.

A small yawn echoed through a room where three female half-breeds where sleeping, well, only two after this.

"Long time I hadn't sleeped like that..." said a cat-like girl. The sound of her voice waking the other two.

"Yeah, being in the floor wasn't that comfortable..." added a lion-like girl now.

"You had to sleep on the floor?!" asked a fox-like girl a little shocked.

"Yeah..." said Noriko.

"Sorry to hear that..." apologized Tsuki.

"Nah, don't worry" said Shiroma.

"Well, since we are up might as well eat something..." said Tsuki.

"You sure your parents won't mind?" asked Noriko.

"No, besides they accepted to take care of you for the time being" said Tsuki as she exited the room. Noriko and Shiroma following.

"Good morning, you must have been tired to sleep that much..." said Alan as he left a small laugh escape.

"Huh? What time is it?" asked Tsuki at her father.

"About 1:30..." answered Alan.

"Well, you can't blame yourselves for that, I'm pretty sure it wasn't comfortable inside that place..." said Reilmon exiting another room.

"Yeah... Thanks for letting us stay here though" said Noriko.

"No need to mention, it's the least we could do for you" said Alan.

"Dinner should be ready in a couple of minutes. Why don't you sit?" offered Reilmon as she also took a seat, followed by Tsuki, Noriko and Shiroma.

After a couple of minutes they were all eating, memories of yesterday already forgotten, well... At least for now...

~*~

Inside another apartment, three male half-breeds, one digimon and a woman were already fully awake.

"It feels pretty good to finally get out of that place..." said Han stretching, both his arms and wings.

"Yeah, I had forgotten how it felt to be inside a real house..." added Teria, who was sitting on a couch.

"But why did they tried to capture you?" asked Kitsunemon, sitting on another couch with Chris at his side.

"They call themselves Project Eradication. I've heard they aren't quite fond of half-breeds, and are trying to destroy us... I overheard them one day saying they were planning on capturing two more, which I suppose were Tsuki and Ryu..." said Teria.

"And how did you heard that?" asked Han.

"These.." said Teria as he patted one of his ears.

"Well, at least we know their plan... Now we have to stop them..." said Chris as a small noise came from the kitchen.

"But for now, let's eat" she quickly added, as all 5 walked to the table, Kitsunemon helping her.

After about ten minutes the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it" said Han, as he got up and went to answer the phone, Kitsunemon had also gotten up but since Han had already made his way he sat down again.

"Hello?" said Han into the receiver.

"Han? This is Alan, can you please put Chris on the phone?" came the voice of Alan from the phone.

"Sure, I'll call her" he said as he placed the receiver on a table and called Chris, she went to grab the phone.

"Alan?" she said.

"Hi, Chris" said Alan through the phone.

"Hi, why are you calling?" she asked

"To discuss about what to do, what do you say if you all come to the park we used to visit?" offered Alan.

"Sure. We'll be there in about half an hour" she said back.

"Good, we'll meet you there. Bye" said Alan.

"Bye" said Chris as she hung up.

She made her way back to the table.

"We are meeting Alan and the rest in about thirty minutes" said Chris.

"To discuss what to do I suppose?" asked Kitsunemon.

"Yes" answered Chris.

~*~

It was a dark room, the same were the head of the strange corporation was...

"Sir, all of the half-breeds have escaped" said a Digimon.

"What?!" yelled the other person.

"Somehow they were able to kill the guard and escape, two Digimons pursued them but also failed. We don't know about their current whereabouts" said the Digimon.

"Incompetent fools" mumbled the other person.

"Is something wrong sir?" asked the Digimon not knowing what the other person just said.

"No, nothing. But find those half-breeds!" yelled the person as the Digimon only started to exit the room.

~*~

"Hey! Over here!" yelled Alan as they rushed to greet the others.

A couple of minutes passed from the common greetings.

Alan, Chris, Reilmon and Kitsunemon had separated from the others six, each group discussing their own things.

"Slept well?" asked Han at Noriko and Shiroma.

"Quite well, I couldn't remember how it felt to sleep in a bed" answered Noriko, Shiroma only nodded.

"Yeah, same with us" said Teria.

"But what are we doing to do after we destroy them, my family and Han's are dead, Shiroma and Teria know nothing about theirs..." said Noriko.

"Hmm... I really don't know but I'll suppose we should discuss that after we make sure we are safe from those guys" said Ryu.

"Yeah, what's the point in making plans if we aren't even sure we'll be able to make them" said Tsuki.

"I guess you are right..." added Shiroma.

~*~

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Chris.

"Shall we go with full frontal attack?" offered Alan.

"Let's leave that as a backup plan in case we come up with nothing..." said Reilmon.

"You have any plans? I don't think we'll be in peace long enough, they will be attacking pretty soon, I'm sure of that..." said Alan.

"Well, I can't think of anything" said Kitsunemon.

"Me neither..." added Chris.

"I guess we'll have to stick to that, besides, it doesn't looks like the building is very secured, they managed to escape pretty easily, so security musn't be tight..." said Reilmon.

"Ok, that's settled, now let's decide when. I say tomorrow, after 12 o'clock" said Alan.

"But they might attack" said Chris.

"It's better than nothing though, it's better to be fully rested than partly..." said Kitsunemon.

"And besides, if they were to attack it would have to be a really big number..." added Reilmon.

"Then it's settled..." said Alan.

"Yeah, but let's stay here, I don't feel like walking at the moment and that way they can talk..." said Chris.

"They ought to have something to..." Kitsunemon started to say but a thought rushed through his mind, he quickly raised his right bracer and the sound of metal clashing onto it was heard as a small dart hit the bracer and then fell on the grond.

"But first..." said Reilmon turning towards the black Digimon.

"We should get them..." said Alan.

"Shall we call them?" asked Chris.

"They will realize that on their own, let them be" answered Alan.

"They are not many... For us at least..." Kitsunemon said counting them.

"Shall we?" asked Reilmon.

"You do the honors" said Kitsunemon. Just as Reilmon leapped up high and stored energy for her attack.

"Flaming Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" she yelled as the crystals formed, which were sent flying towards the Digimons, at mid-air the crystals catched on fire, and on contact they exploded taking at least 5 Digimons, hurting a couple more of them.

The other 6 noticed the noice of the explosion and turned to see about 20 of those Digimons.

"Lets go!" said Tsuki as she started to run towards them, followed by the rest.

"Watch out!" yelled Ryu as he moved in front of Noriko and blocked a dart with one of his bracers.

"Thanks, never saw that one coming..." said Noriko.

"Flaming Arrohead!" yelled Tsuki. Noriko turned only to see a big white-glowing leaf pass besides her head and straight into the Digimons, the explosion deleting about 3 or 4.

"Energy Claws!" yelled Noriko, as she shifter the nails on one of her hand into sharp claws, she slashed the air as a 5 waves of energy materialized from the slash, heading towards the Digimons, elminating 2 of them.

The rest of the Digimons turned into action as they dropped the guns alongsides with their cloaks, they revealed an Angemon, or more like a Dark Angemon, it was idetical to them, only black colored, and eyes were red.

"Black Hand of Fate!" yelled about 10 Digimons, mimicking Angemon's Hand of Fate, energy fists materialized, heading towards the half-breeds.

Tsuki and Ryu possesing the agility of a fox jumped upwards evading the attack, Noriko somersaulted to the sides evading them, Shiroma went to ground, the attack flying over her and Han grabbed Teria and lifted into the air.

By the time they had landed or risen, the Digimons were already heading towards them.

"Somersault Lance!" yelles Shiroma as she jumped like a lion, grabing a Black Angemon by the shoulders, throwing him into the ground, still grabing him, she spinned and threw it into another Digimon, deleting both.

"They are pretty easy... Flying Crescent!" yelled Han, as he hovered from the ground, he flyied towards one of the Black Angemon, and at less than a meter away, he made a somersault upwards, kicking a Digimon on the chin sending it flying about 5 meters, deleting upon contact of the ground.

"Burning Dragon Slihouette!" Ryu time to attack was now, he moved his left arm backwards, charging a red aura around it, he punched the ait sending the silhouette of the burning dragon towards the Digimons, burning 3 and deleting them.

The last 4 Digimons created a silver staff out of nowhere, rushing towards them. One was heading towards Tsuki, which in reaction only yelled...

"Moon Barrier!" as she held her hands to the front creating the white-glowing barrier, the staff clashing into it. 

"Mibiriiro Throw!" yelled Teria now as he dashed and somersaulted above the Digimon that was attacking Tsuki, he grabbed the head of the Digimon with his ears and finished the somersault sending the Digimon flying away, deleting upon contact of the ground.

"Thanks!" said Tsuki as she disappeared the barrier.

"No probl.." started to said Teria as Tsuki suddenly disappeared yelling...

"Shadow Kick!", said Tsuki disappearing, Teria turned around to see a shadow kick a Black Angemon that was just about to get him, Tsuki suddenly reappeared in middle air ddelivering a flying kick sending the Digimon sliding about 4 meters on the ground, hitting a tree in the end, bursting into data.

"Ok, lets end this... Wing Tornado!" yelled Han as he flyied into the middle of the two last Digimons, and began to fly in circles, creating a tornado in the place, and sending the Digimons flying above 10 meters off-ground, Noriko jumped to complete the combo.

"Cat Slash!" she yelled, shifting the nails on her both hands to cat claws, she jumped like if doing an uppercut, her claws went through a Digimon, bursting it into data, she spun in the air, inserting the claws on the other falling Digimon, deleting the last one of it.

"They are too easy..." said Noriko as she touched ground.

"Took you some time to finish..." said Reilmon with her arms folded, she was standing next to Alan, Chris and Kitsunemon.

"Yeah, we had about 20 and we finished in a couple of minutes, too bad almost all of your attacks only hit one at a time..." said Kitsunemon.

"Well, it's not our fault our attacks are like that..." said Shiroma waving her tail.

"I guess you are right..." said Reilmon.

"Anyway, we should rest for today, tomorrow at 12 o'clock we'll gather here again and head towards 'Project Eradication HQ'..." he said adding a tone of sarcasm on Project Eradication HQ...

"It's still too early..." said Teria.

"I never said we should go to sleep right now..." said Alan.

"Oh..." returned Teria.

"Either way, shall we spend more time here, or..." said Chris.

"I'd rather stay here..." said Han.

All other 5 half-breeds only nodded.

Once again, the two groups, one formed by all half-breeds, and the rest making the other separated, Alan, Chris, Reilmon and Kitsunemon were sitting on some benches in front of a small fountain. While the rest was a little away sitting on some steps.

They spent almost all day talking, just random talk... Hopefully, a second attack never came, fighting was something both Reilmon and Kitsunemon hadn't done in some time, back then they had to fight for their own survival, or in previous events discover the events behind some weird happenings. But since they met Alan and Chris and after the tragic events on Reilmon's life, they hadn't fought, in the 10 years that passed since that incident no single Digimon had challenged them inside or outside the Digital World. And fighting a weird group of Digimons to prevent the capture of each couple's child wasn't something they really didn't liked. 

As long as those Digimons remained that weak, they had no problem whatsoever...

Night had already hit that side of the world, the street lights were already lit and the wind started to turn chillier. The 6 half-breeds approached the 2 couples.

"Yes?" said Alan watching them coming.

"I think we should go back..." said Noriko as she shivered because of a gust of wind.

"Should I ask why?" said Reilmon.

"Is 'It's getting chilly a reason'?" asked Shiroma.

"Not for me but I can't talk for you..." said Reilmon as she looked down to see her...... fur.

"Besides we ran out of topics for any kind of conversation..." said Chris.

"Then we'll meet here tomorrow?" asked Kitsunemon.

"Yes" answered Alan as they all said goodbye and such and each group headed to their own place.

~*~

"Be sure to be cautious, those Digimons might attack again..." said Alan as he watched Tsuki, Noriko and Shiroma enter Tsuki's room.

"Sure will, dad" said Tsuki entering the room.

"No worries there..." said Noriko patting one of her ears as she left a small laugh escape.

"Good night" said Shiroma as she entered the room.

"Night..." answered back Alan in a higher tone, soon followed by Reilmon as they also went to their own bedroom.

~*~

"Be sure to rest... Who knows what will be waiting inside that building..." said Kitsunemon at the 3 half-breeds, all getting ready to sleep.

"Yeah..." answered back Ryu.

"Sure" said Han as he tried to acomodate his wings in a comfortable position.

"Later" was the only thing Teria said as his head fell into a pillow.

Kitsunemon exited the room, joining Chris on their own.

Both groups readying for what would be the last fight... Project Eradication had gone too far, and it was time to put a limit to their plans...

* * *

Yep, only one more chapter, I was supposed to nd it here, but decided not to...

Well, hope this story is still of your liking...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Noriko, Shiroma, Han and Teria are also characters made by me, don't steal them either.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com

Next: Chapter 5 - Could it be?


	5. Could it be?

Hey, TOEI owns Digimon. Yes, it's hard to understand but it's the truth...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Noriko, Shiroma, Han and Teria are also characters made by me, don't steal them either.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

This story will contain crossbreeding relationships (NOT lemons though, only the feeling itself), and then result of the deep love between a couple of humans and Digimons if you know what I mean...

The Next Level - Chapter 5 - Could it be?

Sequel to "A New Story", "A Love Story" and "2nd Run".

* * *

_Ugh... Sun. The only thing I actually was grateful that I wasn't able to see it, but I also had missed it, being under artificial light all day wasn't THAT bad, but a little sunshine won't hurt anyone, of course, having the sun passing through a window and getting right into your face while you were asleep only makes you ask something..._

"Why in hell I decided to sleep in front of the window??" asked Noriko as she woke up with the sun shining on her face.

"Because you said you liked the glow of the moon..." said Tsuki, not in her best mood but to be awoken by a cat-like human whining about her sleeping place didn't helped at all...

"Obviously you didn't remembered the sun also shines, haha" laughed Shiroma at her last remark.

"Hmmm...." Noriko only shruged. The 3 exited the room, it was a little after 10 AM.

"Breakfast won't be ready until about half an hour" said Alan in the kitchen, with Reilmon helping him.

"Oh well, I'll take a shower in the meanwhile..." said Tsuki. Who entered the bathroom, after some time she exited, Shiroma started to walk towards the bathroom too, but Noriko outrunned her, only making her angry, by the time she finished, Shiroma took her turn, having only that pair of clothes, Tsuki decided to lend both of them some of her's. Only problem being that their tails weren't of the same size...

"Why is your tail so..." started to ask Noriko as Alan's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Breakfast is ready!" he yelled, in a couple of seconds all 3 girls were there, sitting on the table. It was already 11 AM, so they only had about 40 mins before meeting with the rest...

~*~

"Are you all ready?" yelled Chris across the apartment, the clock marked 11:27, they didn't had much time left before heading out to meet the rest to plan the last of their moves to destroy an organization.

"Almost, just give me a sec..." said Ryu, who was in the living room clasping the hook of one of his bracers.

"Wha.. I thought they were attached to your arms" said Han, who just exited Ryu's room.

"Of course not! It's just that I only take them off before taking a bath..." he said back.

"Then how did you got them?" asked Teria, who was exiting the bathroom.

"My dad got them for me a long time ago in the Digital World, thats why they usually grow with me, it's kinda weird but I really don't care..." Ryu andwered back.

"Ok.." said Teria.

"Ok, I'm ready to go" said Ryu, Han and Teria only nodded. Chris soon entered the room with Kitsunemon at her side.

"Then lets go" she said, everyone started to exit the apartment, and headed towards the park where both groups were going to meet...

~*~

The park was awfully quiet, only the cold morning breeze blowing some leaves could be heard, the leaves crushing against the air and the floor making a small noise, the fountain was off, for a strange reason, everything else was the same as before... Two groups, each composed by one human, one Digimon, and three half-breeds approached each other, each coming from opposite exits, they knew each other very well, some not under the best circumstances, but they had gone through it and it was time to start forgeting about all those memories, it was time for revenge...

"Both at the same time, that's very unusual..." said Alan as he let out a small laugh...

"You could say..." said Chris.

"Why are we here, exactly?" asked Noriko.

"In short, just to go together as a group in case anything happened..." answered Reilmon.

"Ok" said Noriko afterwards.

"Are we all ready to go?" asked Kitsunemon. As he finished the rest either answered with a yes or only nodded.

All ten started to head towards what would be the HQ of Project Eradication. None of them knowing what was going to happen, what would they see, or any idea of any upcoming battles, if one should ensue...

~*~

"Well, here we are.." said Alan, all ten where just around the corner of their destination.

"Let me check if there are enemies there..." said Reilmon, in less than a second she disappeared, a couple of seconds later, she returned.

"Anything?" asked Kitsunemon.

"Lots of them, at least 20 or so..." said Reilmon just as she sighed and prepared to fight.

"Let me handle this one, I've been meaning to try this move.." said Ryu as he started to glance in all directions, his eyes picked on a building in front of their destination. He turned his head towards Tsuki.

"Will you do me the favor?" he asked, as he tilted his head towards the building. 

"Sure, don't know why though..." said Tsuki, as she grabed one of Ryu's arms, and quickly disappeared, they appeared on top of a building in front of PE's.

"Wow, I did it!" said Tsuki a little too enthusiastic, her ability to teleport wasn't mastered, and she made mistakes from time to time, occasions such as this where Ryu asks her to teleport them to somewhere really boosted her skill...

"Thanks, now..." said Ryu as he lowered his head and closed his eyes, like if concentrating...

"Big........." he started to said as he backed his right arm, which started to radiate the usual blue-like aura...

"..Bang....." he continued, this time he backed his left arm, which then radiated a red-fire like aura...

"....End!!" he yelled, he punched the air with his both arms at the same time, instead of the dragon silhouette a common ray of energy went flying towards all the Digimons in the front of the building, a meter away or so both blasts combined, and as soon as they entered in contact with the floor, a giant explosion ensued, almost taking the others a well.

After a couple of seconds the explosion subsided, only data bits where in the place of the Digimons, Tsuki teleported herself and Ryu back to the others...

"Next time give a heads up..." said Noriko a little angry, she was brushing of the dirt from her gloves, Chris was taking of the dust on her hair.

"Hehe, sorry, but I've never tried that move before, so I couldn't say anything at all..." Ryu apologized...

"It's ok though..." started Reilmon, taking the dust out of her fur, "You eliminated all of them..." she finished talking, but her fur was far from finished...

"Let's hurry before more come!" said Shiroma, waving her lion tail, just as a lion looking at a prey...

The rest only nodded and headed towards the door, which was also destroyed by Ryu' Big Bang End attack.

~*~

"Sir, it appears a big explosion occured at the entrance of the building, we don't know the reason yet" said another black Digimon inside the usual black coat.

"We are already looking into it, it shouldn't take long to discover the source..." said another, just as someone on the other side of the dark desk stood up.

"Night Raid!" he yelled as lots of bloody bats went flying towards the other Digimons, deleting them in seconds...

"Useless Digimons, I guess I'll just have to wait... But soon, I'll have my revenge..." said the Digimon as he sat down again...

~*~

"Well, this place was surely protected..." said Han as he glanced around to see himself, and the rest of the group surrounded by Digimons of all different types, all black colored though.

"Black Fist of the Lion King!" echoed through the room, Tsuki only turned around to see a blast of energy towards her, in less than a second she shouted...

"Moon Barrier!" Tsuki yelled as she quickly raised her arms and created a white-glowing barrier which destroyed the energy blast, suddenly, from behind her came...

"Freezing Dragon Silhouette!" yelled Ryu, he was a little behind Tsuki and to the right, he backed his right arm, which glowed a blue aura, a dragon image glowed on the bracer for a second, he then swung his fist sending the dragon silhouette flying towards one of the enemies, taking 3 at the same time.

"Energy Claws!" yelled Noriko, she shifted her hands to cat claws and slashed the right paw/hand first then the left, creating 5 energy waves with each slash, taking 4 Digimons in total.

"Black Fist of the Lion King!" yelled a Black Leomon, who charged some energy and released it punching the air, going directly at Shiroma, whose back was facing the Digimon, Tsuki saw this and tried to push her away but failed, the attack got Shiroma heads on sending her flying away, but was catched in the air by Han.

"Ugh..." moaned Shiroma, who was resting in Han's arms.

"Are you alright?" asked Han, he was pretty sure of the answer, but even so...

"Not to well, my back hurts a lot, other than that, Im fine, haha..." she said finishing with a small laugh.

"Sorry, but it looks like both Shiroma and I won't be participating for now, I can't just leave her on the floor, so I'll carry her..." said Han.

"Don't worry, just focus on protecting her, we'll do the rest" said Reilmon appearing out of nowhere and standing right besides Han.

"Thanks" said Shiroma as she let out another moan of pain.

"Inferno Crystal!" yelled Kitsunemon, who has a couple of meters away from Han and Reilmon, he slammed the ground with his foot as small dust particles raised and hovered, they suddenly transformed to small white glowing crystals. They all started to fly towards a copy of a Greymon, the crystals exploded, taking copies from an Angewomon, a Devimon, and a CyberDramon, for some reason, all those Black Digimons where a LOT weaker than the originals, making them easy to delete...

The fight continued, shadows of foxes disappearing and reappering everywhere, claws swiped everywhere, tornadoes of various colors were created, they spun and dissipated, crystals glowed and exploded, various fists of different black versions were flying, and other kind of attacks also were made by the black versions of the Digimons. 

"Damn..." said Kitsunemon as he stood with one knee on the floor holding himself with one fist on the ground, brething heavily. "There seems like there is no end to this...." he added.

"Let me take a look" said Han as he lifted himself fromo the ground and flew above the Digimons, he was able to make about a hundred of them, before then nothing else in sight. "There are about one hundred left of them!" he said reaching the floor again.

"Cover me, I might be able to take most of them in the next attack!" yelled Ryu from behind the rest.

"Very well, just let us know when ready!" yelled Tsuki standing besides him, Alan and Chris treating a wound from Noriko, hey, being a doctor, a Digimon doctor for that matter had it's uses...

"Big!......" yelled Ryu, so that the others could hear, he then moved his right arm backwards as usual, and started to glow a light blue aura.

"Bang!......" continued Ryu, as he now moved his left arm backwards in the same usual fashion, then started to glow a light red aura.

"Fall back!" yelled Tsuki as she watched Ryu charge his left arm, and geting ready to release all the energy. And just a second later everyone ran, flew, disappeared just to stand behind Ryu, which yelled...

"End!!!" he threw both fists to the front, releasing both energy rays, which combined just before the closing Digimons, making a huge explosion, a lot bigger that he had planned.

"Oh damn!! RUN!!!" yelled Ryu as he started to run, Alan and Chris got up, Noriko was still on the floor, with her left foot still wounded, Ryu quickly picked her up and continued to run. Reilmon picked up Alan, Kitsunemon did the same with Chris, and Teria jumped on Han's back, Shiroma just started to run away as Han flew with Teria on his back, Ryu, Tsuki, Reilmon and Kitsunemon leaped through the floor as fast as they could.

About a couple of meters later they stoped, the explosion finally subsiding...

"Hehe, I think the explosion was bigger than I thought..." said Ryu sheepishly as he shruged. Which only made the rest of the group to return harsh looks to him.

"......" was the response from everyone else...

"Hey, at least they are gone..." Ryu said back also shruging. He was still holding Noriko though, but it appeared he didn't reliazed that.

The rest of the group, Teria, Alan and Chris now on the floor started to walk, leaving Ryu behind them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he said as he started to run towards them, still holding Noriko, she was also annoyed of the fact, but was grateful to him for carrying her, not that she told him though.

They all reached the same place they were before, well, you know...

"Oh, come on, you can't still be angry" whined Ryu, still holding Noriko, still behind the rest of them.

"We are just teasing you Ryu" said Tsuki. "You cleared the last hundred of them, yes, we had to run for our lives, but we still thank you for that" she continued.

"Uh-huh..." Ryu said, now a little annoyed.

"Anyway, lets just continue..." said Reilmon as the rest started to walk again.

"Um, Ryu. You can put me down if you like, I think I might be able to walk, at least with some effort." said Noriko, now feeling a little embarassed by having being carried this long by Ryu.

"Nah, it's no problem at all, besides, your wound hasn't recovered yet." he said back at Noriko.

"Oh" managed Noriko while blushing, and being white as a Tailmon, it could easily be seen. "Thanks" she added.

"Anytime" said back Ryu. Noriko now blushing deeper...

A long walk was indeed, but after a couple of branches in the path, in which Noriko always told them the direction, they finally reached a big door with an nreadable message written on a paper and hung over it, Kitsunemon opened the door and everyone walked into a dark room. The door suddenly close and it was all dark. Most were able to see in just a sec, except for Teria, Alan and Chris, all of the other were part of a Digimon that resembled an animal whose sight was adept for the dark. Tsuki walked to the door and tried to open it.

"It's stuck" she said still trying to open it.

"It is futile..." came from, well, somewhere in the room.

"Who is there?" asked Kitsunemon, while yes, his sight was adapted to darkness, the room was a little too long...

"That voice..." said Reilmon, wondering, as if...

"Yes, Reilmon, it is who you think I am..." the dark voice said again.

"It cannot be, both Alan and I defeated you!! How can you still be here?!" she yelled.

Now Tsuki was preoccupied, she never heard much from Reilmon's life, save from how both her and Alan met and things like that, but neither of the biggest events on her life. But seeing her mother in this state didn't helped.

"That doesn't matters at the moment..." it said again.

"But why were you trying to capture us?" asked Han at nowhere in special.

"I've despised humans for so long, even more Digimons who sided with them, and now this comes!" he yelled.

"Thats all why you wanted to get us?" asked Teria.

"Yes, and now I have you all here, along with the one who almost deleted me, it is time to take my revenge!" and with this the room suddenly got bright, then going to a normal brightness, the room was long, very long, and at the end a desk, with a Digimon behind it, he suddenly stood up and jumped to the other side, walking closer to the group, everyone entering a battle stance.

He was getting closer, but none were thinking about attacking, at least not until he appeared hostile, he stood in front of Reilmon, whose face showed an angry look at him, he suddenly lifted his right arm and moved it to Reilmon's cheek, which surprised her, quickly delivering a slap which echoed in the room, the Digimon took a step backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me!" To call Reilmon angry would be a dramatic understatement.

"Haha, you look the same as your parents and sister, you truly resemble your parents..." he said coldly.

"Why you?!" Reilmon yelled as she lunged forward engulfing herself in flames, she jumped at him and grabed him, taking him to the floor, still in the motion of the movement, she rolled still grabing him and threw him across the floor. He quickly stood up but did nothing, only brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"If that is how you wish to continue this... Nightly Raid!" he yelled as he opened his cape and a bunch of blood-made vampires flew towards Reilmon.

"Moon Barrier!" yelled Tsuki apearing from nowhere in front of Reilmon, protecting her. But the vampires were many, and her own powers were growing weak until...

"I.... can't...hold...it...much....more...." Tsuki managed to say as the barrier suddenly broke with a loud sound. Tsuki was sent flying through the room, Ryu quickly 'handed' Noriko to Han and ran...

"Tsuki!!" he yelled runing after her, and jumped to catch her, but Vamdemon quickly appeared from nowhere and hit Ryu, sending both flying, crashing into a wall, Ryu still holding Tsuki, unconscious, her energy was all used with the barrier she made.

"Inferno Crystal!" yelled Kitsunemon, kicking the floor, raising the dust and turning them into crystals, which radiated a white glow, and sent them to Vamdemon, all making contact but doing nothing. "What the?!" said Kitsunemon.

"Hehe, after I was revived I got stronger, your weak attacks do nothing to me now..." said Vamdemon, he then looked to where Reilmon was... "Your attacks are as useless as your parents', and Guiremon wasn't able to do anything at all against my powers..." he said coldly.

"You...." said Reilmon as she kneeled, her right knee on the floor, the left one standing, she supported herself with her left paw over her left knee, her right paw turned into a fist and hit the floor, a small dark aura generated from it only to disappear as quickly as it appeared.

"I'll never forget you!!" she yelled as she was engulfed in a dark light....

* * *

Yay, my dreaded writer's block finally cleared!!

Well, next chapter will probably be the last one.

Yes, I do have this strange thing to make this kind of things happen, if you've read my other stories you'll know what I mean, such as Guiremon's mysterious comeback in "2nd Run"...

Don't count on next chapter coming quickly as usual though, I just recovered from the writer's block, so it might take a while...

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anythingwith them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Noriko, Shiroma, Han and Teria are also characters made by me, don't steal them either.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story". In total, this happens 11 years after the former...

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com

Next: Chapter 6 - A Dark Seed. For good or for evil?


	6. A Dark Seed For good or for evil?

Hey, TOEI still owns Digimon, altough I'm still waiting for them to license the spanish version of Frontier so that I can see it, come on TOEI, it's been more than a year since I finished watching Tamers the 2nd time!!

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anything with them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Noriko, Shiroma, Han and Teria are also characters made by me, don't steal them either.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

This story will contain crossbreeding relationships (NOT lemons though, only the feeling itself), and then result of the deep love between a couple of humans and Digimons if you know what I mean...

_The Next Level - Chapter 6 - A Dark Seed. For good or for evil?_

Sequel to "A New Story", "A Love Story" and "2nd Run".

* * *

"I'll never forget you!!" Reilmon yelled as she was engulfed in a dark light....

"What?!" yelled Alan as he saw her being engulfed in that light.

In just a matter of seconds the light finally disappeared, leaving Kenshimon, no, it wasn't Kenshimon, it was an evil version of her, her golden armor was now replaced by dark ones, her eyes weren't the ocean blue as they were, but glowing red, her katanas didn't displayed the usual kitsune-like emblem, but it was now replaced by some creature, also with red eyes, represented by rubies, instead or the usual sapphires, which also adorned the katana's blade, the amethysts at the bottom weren't there either, nothing was in its place.

"Reilmon...How?" asked Alan shocked by seeing their jogresed form, now standing in front of him, and in another, twisted evil form.

"What is going on?" asked Shiroma.

"Reilmon and I, we both united into Kenshimon twice, but now... She transformed into her without my help, and not only that... But she isn't herself at all, she is supposed to be in a golden armor, her katanas are different, even her eyes..." Alan managed to say, still shocked...

"Oh..." said Shiroma.

"Confuse!" yelled the dark version of Kenshimon as she disappeared, only various slahes could be seen, all hitting Vamdemon, which was thrown into the floor by a strong slice at the end.

"Hehe, you are indeed stronger, but it's not enough" said Vamdemon as he stood up, Dark Kenshimon dashed towards him trying to slash him, but the blade was caught in mid-air in Vamdemon's right arm, his left arm quickly raised a hit the katana, breaking it, he quickly kicked her in the stomach sending her flying away, the other katana also, landing near the rest of the group.

"It is time to put an end to this... Bloodlust!" he yelled, his cape started to flutter, he moved his arms to the front and a red ball of energy started to manifestate, the he shot a red ray directly towards Dark Kenshimon.

Alan quickly grabed the Katana and dashed towards Dark Kenshimon, he stood in front and slashed the enegy ray, still fighting against it, only moving backwards by the energy itself, at the end he was sent flying away a meter or two, landing behind Dark Kenshimon, he stood up using the katana. He walked, no, dragged himself to Dark Kenshimon.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low tone, Dark Kenshimon stirred on the floor.

"Alan?" she managed to say.

"Im right here" he said brushing her hair, and giving her a small kiss.

"Why? I evolved without you, how can you still care for me?" she asked, not knowing, that the rest of those standing were protecting them.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you, because I love you, you know that, even if you evolved into Kenshimon without me, I do still love you" Alan said to her. Dark Kenshimon got up to her knees, the band keeping her hair broke, her long hair spreading through her back.

"I love you too" she said as Alan got up to his knees too.

"Ready?" asked Alan as he hugged her.

"As usual..." said Dark Kenshimon before a light appeared again, and in o better time, only Kitsunemon was still fighting, the others were badly bruised already.

"About time" said Kitsunemon, breathing heavily, a couple of scratches could be seen along his fur.

"What an odd way of saying 'thank you'..." said Kenshimon back.

"Uh-huh...", Kitsunemon then started to back away, leaving those 2 to fight...

"Still the same as you were 10 years ago I presume..." said Vamdemon cockily.

"Why don't we find out about that... Fox Heart!" yelled Kenshimon trying this tech for the first time, she dashed towards Vamdemon holding both Katanas backwards, a small fire-like barrier appeared in front of her, she pushed Vamdemon about 2 meters before quickly slashing the right Katana from right to left, just to quickly slash backwards so that it would be were it started, she slashed with her left one, doing a spin in the motion of the attack, and in the middle of the spin, she shifted the direction of the right Katana, so that iot was held forward, just as she slahed it, the silhouette of a fox appeared delivering a small explosion which sent Vamdemon flying to a wall, which hasn't been cracked yet, but Kenshimon wasn't done, just as Vamdemon hit the wall...

"Cross Slash!" yelled Kenshimon now, she builded all the strenght she had within her and positioned her Katanas facing back, she slashed the right one making a '\' and quickly slashed the left making a '/', both energy waves combined at mid-air, creating a giant X that radiated all of her's and Alan's energy combined in one big energy wave. Vamdemon received the hit completely, the wall crashing at the energy, and a pile of rubber exploding into bits of dust...

"I think... It's over..." panted Kenshimon, holding her chest with her right paw/hand, she turned to see Chris holding Kitsunemon.

"...it...is....not...." was barely heard from the pile of rubble, in fact, Kenshimon nor Kitsunemon were able to hear it.

"Look out!" yelled Kitsunemon as he saw a red energy ray going directly to Kenshimon, but it would never find it's real target, Kenshimon had closed her eyes as if preparing, but when she opened them...

"Kitsunemon!" came from the other side of the room, Chris was, well, shocked, but that word wouldn't even start to describe her feelings, just in front of her stood Kenshimon, maybe not fatally wounded, but she didn't knew, Kitsunemon started to fall down and suddenly plummeted to the floor landing on his stomach and face. Chris ran towards him, turned him around and hugged him, crying herself out at the sight...

"Kitsunemon!" said Reilmon inside Kenshimon, as she recovered from the shock. "Wait..." said Alan inside her. "But I got to help him!" Reilmon was practically begging, why Alan didn't wanted was far behind her... "Don't you remember, Reil? Think back 11 years ago..." said Alan, still watching Chris crying, and feeling Reilmon's anguish of not being able to help her best Digimon friend...

~~~Flashback~~~

"Why are you doing this?" said a digimon, Alan and Reilmon heard it.

"Humans are worth nothing, they'll only contaminate us, they must be destroyed, as you two if you continue to interfere" said another digimon.

"I guess we have no choice, we might be worn out but it's the best we can do" and with those last words, 2 yells were heard...

"Rock Breaker!" and "Fox Leaf Arrowhead!"

Some chrashing and a explosion were soon heard.

"Sound as if someone is fighting" said alan at Reilmon, other than voices only footsteps echoed through the large hall.

"Yes, we must hurry" said Reilmon still running alongsides Alan.

"You never understand, you can't possibly hurt me, Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" yelled the mysterious digimon as another explosion was soon heard, Alan and Reilmon came into sight.

"Those two!?!?" said Alan in disbelief.

"What's so important about a Renamon and a Guilmon?" asked Reilmon at Alan.

"Those 2 are your parents Reilmon..." he said, he was answered with a couple of surprised eyes coming from Reilmon.

Renamon and Guilmon turned as so did the other digimon.

"Hmph, you finally came sister?" said the mysterious digimon.

"Sister!?" yelled both Alan and Reilmon.

"Reilmon! You are here, quickly you must run away, your sister wants to destroy everything related to humans, she will also delete him if you don... Ahhhh!" where the last words that came from Guilmon as he broke up into data.

"Your sister Guiremon will delete you, run! Ahh!" Renamon soon followed Guilmon. Reilmon ran up to where both Renamon and Guilmon once stood, now only bits of data floated there...

Reilmon abosorbed their data, saying "I'm sorry, mother and father" she said as she turned towards Guiremon, "Why did you do this, they were our parents!" she yelled at her sister.

"They knew far too much, thay had to be deleted..." she said coldly.

Reilmon only kneeled down and started to cry, "But why?! Why?! Why?!!!" she yelled at Guiremon.

"I already told you" Guiremon said as coldly as last time, as if she didn't cared abut that.

Alan kneeled besides her and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"And now I will delete you two" she said as she stepped into the light, unlike Reilmon, she beared no resemblance to their parents, she was grey instead of her yellow fur and the gloves were Red, other than that, the white fur stayed like that. "Get re..." she was cut off as a stream of light came from where Reilmon and Alan stood once.

By the time the light subsided Alan nor Reilmon where there, another digimon replaced them.

"I Kenshimon, will destroy you, as my father and mother wanted it, even though you are my sister, there is no price for what you've done!!" she yelled.

~~~Flashback~~~

"So you think they might also biomerge into another Digimon?" asked Reilmon, still as Kenshimon. "Pretty much" answered Alan. "Well..." started Reilmon as a light pillar materialized from the ground and shot upwards from where Kitsunemon and Chris where standing, "You might be right..." Reilmon finished.

"Aww, I thought we were going to be male..." said what would be Kitsunemon, "You don't like being female?" asked what should be Chris, "Well, I'm certainly not used to it..." said Kitsunemon again, altough they were still encased in the light, both Reilmon and Alan could think about what they were arguing...

"Valkryiemon!" yelled well, Valkryiemon, the jogressed form of Kitsunemon and Chris. She, yes she, was a female fox, of blue color, blue raspberry, like Kitsunemon, encased in a white, beautifully adorned, armor, a long white cape from the back of the armor, a HUGE 2-handed sword was resting in Valkryiemon's back, also adorned like the armor, mostly with Amethysts, a couple of Topaz here and there, also wearing white shining metalic greaves, as the light disappeared completely, her right hand was clasped around the sword, she quickly detached the sword from it's resting place and slashed it twice before thrusting it in the floor, her two hands resting on the sword's handle, a small breeze made the cape flow for a sec or two and landed back...

"I really would have prefered to be male" said Kitsunemon inside Valkyriemon, as she tilted her head to 'examine' her looks.

"Once you get used to the small differences..." said Alan, while he tilted her eyes downwards, "You are pretty much ready to go..." he finished as he was 'smacked' by Reilmon inside Kenshimon for that last remark.

"Ahem..." came from where the rubber pile used to be.

"I hope you are right..." said Kitsunemon...

"AHEM!" said Vamdemon now a little angry for being ignored like that.

"Well, obviously he wasn't dead..." said Kenshimon.

"Wonder how you realized that?" asked Valkyriemon sarcastically, but was only answered by a stern look, which brought a small grin on Valkyriemon's face.

"And I was defeated by one of them.... Oh God...." said Vamdemon.

"Might as well finish this..." said Valkyriemon asshe lifted her sword, "Faia Slash!" she yelled as she dashed towards Vamdemon, she engulfed her sword in flames and slashed it, making a huge fire crescent-shaped figure, doing not much damage to him.

"Hmmph...." groaned Valkyriemon.

"Is that all? Nightly Raid!" yelled Vamdemon, sending lots of bloody vampires at him, but none found their mark, since Valkyriemon was very dexterous with the sword, even if it was 2-handed, and was able to take down each of them.

"Is that all?" said Valkyriemon mocking Vamdemon. "Hadoin Flash!" yelled Valkyriemon, Kenshimon only watching the fight from behind. Valkyriemon held the sword behind her right shoulder, with both hands clasped on the handle, the sword started to radiate a blue glow, she made a quarter spin, the left part of her body 'looking' at Vamdemon, she moved the sword so that the tip was looking away from her, and made a powerful slash towards Vamdemon, a long energy wave, slightly longer than the sword itself materialized, heading directly towards Vamdemon, who tried to dodge it, but failed as the energy wave got him, sending him sliding through the floor.

"Very well..." started Vamdemon, just as he made a long yell and a black light surrounded him, just to quickly disappear, but Vamdemon wasn't there, oh no, in it's place now stood Belial Vamdemon.

"Savage Tyrant!", Belial Vamdemon lost no time to start his attacks as he was already, a big face formed neear his crotch and was launched towards Kenshimon, she readied herself to jump but somehow Valkyriemon was able to destroy the attack midway.

"No wonder Kenshimon defeated you so easily last time, you are very weak" Valkyriemon said teasing him. "Nova!" yelled Valkyriemon, she raised her sword, and a lightning suddenly fell down, charging the sword with electricity, she moved her sword so the tip was facing to her back and quickly slashed it horizontally, a lightning ray shot midway hiting Belial Vamdemon, and quickly moved the sword back in the same form, but threw it this time, thrusting into Belial Vamdemon's stomach, a big electrical and fire explosion was created from the sword, knocking Belial Vamdemon away, the sword, with the same impulse of the explosion flew back and landed in front of Valkyriemon.

"I did not wanted to use this, but you leave me no choice..." said Belial Vamdemon as he strugled to stand back up. "Bio-Chaos!" he yelled, a big screen of green liquid appeared from nowhere, making a Tsunami of liquid poison, big enough to cover the rest of the room, fortunately, the rest where behind Belial Vamdemon, otherwise, this would've mean instant death. Kenshimon nor Valkyriemon were able to doge the huge screen, both were threw back a meter of two from the pressure of the wave, and both seriously hurt.

A slight moan came from both Digimons on the floor, the attack was strong indeed, but not enough to kill them, Kenshimon stood up first, quickly followed by Valkyriemon. They saw each other and nodded a couple of times, Belial Vamdemon only watching.

"Variable, Solid Strike!" yelled Kenshimon, she jumped high above Belial Vamdemon, shifted both katanas forward, and slashed about 14 times while falling, she then teleported behind Belial Vamdemon's face and made a strong slash downwards with both katanas, and just as she landed...

"Variable, Demon Crusher!" came from Valkyriemon, she ran at full speed towards Belial Vamdemon's stomach, and just as soon as she was in front of it, she jumped while holding the sword to her front, slashing Belial Vamdemon upwards, once she was about 5 meters above Belial Vamdemon, she threw the sword directly at Belial Vamdemon's head, and then she plummeted with all her force, landing with both feet fiercely on her sword's handle, thrusting it deeper, at the same time making Belial Vamdemon burst into data, Valkyriemon landed above her sword in the floor, she jumped down and took it...

"This...wasn't....planned....I...hate...you....a...l....l...." managed Belial Vamdemon with his last breath as the data exploded into bits for the last time...

"Huff...Puff.... Now that was an attack..." said Valkyriemon, Kitsunemon obviously speaking.

"Huff...Indeed..." said Kenshimon, Reilmon this time. All of the others had already regained consciousness, but none were able to stand, all were against a wall, Ryu holding Tsuki, as she had been severely wounded, Han was nursing, or at least trying to nurse Noriko, her wound had almost finished recovering. Both Kenshimon and Valkyriemon split into their former selves and ran towards them. Shiroma and Teria were able to stand and walk with some help, but were able to continue on their own, Han carried Noriko, as he wasn't that badly hurt.

Alan had offered to carry Tsuki, but Ryu was ahead of him, even with his right leg badly hurt, he didn't cared, nor did he showed the pain he was feeling from it. But everyone started to head back, it was morning, they had apparently spent more then half day inside that building.

They finally made their way outside, during the travel, they all discussed a certain topic, in the end, Chris and Kitsunemon had acceped to take care of Han and Teria, and Alan and Reilmon decided to take care of Noriko and Shiroma, it wasn't discussed really long though...

It was around 6 AM, or so did Alan's watch said... Tsuki decided to walk, wether she was still hurt from the attack of Vamdemon she didn't cared, she wasn't used to that kind of caring, well, at least not from a friend, though she was still holding herself with Ryu's right shoulder...

"Hey..." started Ryu, which brought the rest of the group's attention. "Can we catch up with you in a sec?" asked Ryu.

"Sure, don't know why you ask though..." said Alan back, Chris only nodded.

"Thanks" said Ryu, receiving a strange look from Tsuki, why he wanted that, she didn't knew.... Ryu got out of Tsuki's grasp but held her by the shoulders.

"Can you bend down your head a little?" asked Ryu, still holding her.

"Ok...." said Tsuki, not unsure, "Like this?" she said as her head was a little lower, supporting herself with her hands on her knees.

"Yes" he said.

"Now whmmmm...." tried Tsuki to say but was cut by a kiss from Ryu, not a small peck mind you, but a full 8 seconds or so kiss, which surprisingly, Tsuki gladly received and returned. And just after they separated their lips...

"I love you Tsuki" said Ryu. 

"Awww" managed Tsuki, blushing heavily, she then hugged Ryu, gave him a kiss and, "I love you too" she said. They then started to walk to catch on the rest of the group.

The camera, oh yeah, the camera started to rise only to show the sun appearing in the horizon as it was only morning...

Another menace had ended, this time not towards humans or Digimon, but to half-breeds, why did Vamdemon hated them so much, was far behind any of them, but no one cared, he had finally been deleted by Kenshimon and Valkyriemon. And it was the start of another relationship, whose story won't be told here... *winks*

* * *

Phew... Finally, stupid writer's block, yes, I already said about it on last chapter but anyway.

If you didn't saw Tsuki and Ryu thing coming, well.... You probably haven't read my other stories, and if you had, then... er... No comments...

I know, a Valkyrie is, by dictionary meaning, "Any one of the handmaidens of Odin who selects the warriors who will fall in battle and conduct their souls to Valhalla, from the Norse Mythology". A Valkyrie os nothing like I described Valkyriemon just so you know, I just thought it was a good name, I already had the design, but not the name...

Well, as usual, please rate and/or review, I would appraciate any comments you have, and any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, I will not accept flames though, keep thosr to yourself, k?

Alan, Chris, Reilmon, Tsuki and Ryu and characters made by me, do not try anything with them, from stealing to using, whatever, without my consent.

Noriko, Shiroma, Han and Teria are also characters made by me, don't steal them either.

Kitsunemon however is property of Talismon2k1. I decided not to post his mail to avoid him any mail coming from my stories.

This story happens 10 years after the events of "2nd Run", which happens 8 months after "A Love Story", which happens 4 months after "A New Story".

Again, the Alan in this story is in no way a representation of me whatsoever, just bears my name too. 

Alan "Haiiro Kitsune" Quirino - grayfox_2510@hotmail.com

Well, another story finally done, it was nice to write this one too as the others... I doubt I can come up with a sequel, but who knows, I said the same at the end of "2nd Run" and look at this, I did made a sequel...

I might as well amuse you since you are down here:

Valkyriemon's "Faia Slash" is actually "Fire Slash", Faia is the japanese katakana way of saying fire.

If you are wondering, Thunder is pronounced "Saandaa" in katakana. And Blizzard is "Burizado". But if you don't know japanese at all you won't know how to pronounce it....

Well, c ya next time!


End file.
